Problem: Solve for $y$ : $y-\left(-10\right)=-41$ $y =$
Explanation: To isolate $y$, we add $-10$ to both sides. $\begin{aligned} y-\left(-10\right)&=-41 \\\\ y-\left(-10\right){+\left(-10\right)}&=-41{+\left(-10\right)} \\\\ y&=-41{+\left(-10\right)} \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $y = -51$